now, you look at me
by amakuchame2
Summary: Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu cinta sampai ia bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi saat pertama kali jatuh cinta ia malah patah hati karna Naruto sudah memiliki Gaara/ Neji menyesali dirinya saat melihat Sasuke yang terluka dihadapannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. /Shounen-ai. BL./ Sementara rate T. chap 4 update.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, you look at me.**

**Naruto's character belong to Masashi Kishimoto - sensei**

**I'm just own the plot.**

**Gak mau bicara banyak-banyak silakan nikmatin saja ceritanya.**

**Summary: Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu cinta sampai ia bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi saat pertama kali jatuh cinta ia malah patah hati karna Naruto sudah memiliki Gaara/ Neji menyesali dirinya saat melihat Sasuke yang terluka dihadapannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. /Shounen-ai. BL./ Sementara rate T**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Sasuke yang selalu di didik menjadi penerus keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta walau usia nya sudah 17 tahun. Namun sejak pertama ia mengenal Naruto, sejak pemuda berambut pirang itu menyapanya dengan ceria, sejak mata biru itu menyalurkan kehangatan pada dirinya, ada sesuatu yang berdetak di dalam diri Sasuke. Bagi Uchiha Sasuke saat-saat itu adalah hal yang paling berkesan dalam hidupnya.

"ini untuk mu!" Naruto menyodorkan sebungkus permen pada Sasuke sambil menunjukan senyumannya yang khas.

"Hn."

sekali lagi Sasuke mendapat permen dari Naruto. Permen rasa strawberry, Sasuke memamng mengambil permen itu dengan wajah datar. Sasuke benci rasa manis, ia tidak suka rasa manis. Namun pemberian Naruto selalu berbeda baginya, selalu berharga.

Meski begitu Sasuke tetap tidak memakan permen hadiah itu. Permen itu akan ia simpan bersama permen lainnya yang sudah ia dapat kan sebelumnya di dalam kotak harta karun kecil yang berisi semua barang-barang pemberian dari Naruto.

"kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke! Makasih, udah minjemin catatan kamu" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap surai kebiruan Sasuke seperti anak kecil.

"makanya kalau di kelas jangan tidur terus, dobe!" omel Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit merengut.

"haha... aku bukannya tidur kok, cuman ketiduran" Naruto menunjukan deretan giginya.

"Dari dulu alesan nya ketiduran terus. Kalau mau bohong pakai alasan lain, dobe"

"oke, nanti aku pikirin alesan nya! aku pulang dulu ya?" Naruto tersenyum lalu pergi setelah memberikan permen strawberry kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke fokus memandangi punggung Naruto yang entah sejak kapan mulai kekar itu, punggung Naruto bergerak makin jauh dari tatapan onyxnya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan menatap ke arah halaman dari jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Disana seorang pria berambut merah dan bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil darinya sedang berdiri di seberang jalan untuk menunggu Naruto. Ya, menunggu kekasihnya seperti biasa.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya melemah dan jauh didalam tubuhnya terasa nyeri seperti ingin berhenti berdetak. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya kalau perasaan seperti ini akan ia rasakan. Rasa sakit hati.

Dulu Uchiha Sasuke hanya seorang angkuh yang selalu dipandang tinggi oleh semua orang karena darah elit Uchiha mengalir dalam dirinya. Karena itu Sasuke tak punya satu orang teman pun yang bisa ia andalkan karena ia selalu memandang rendah orang lain, bahkan ia merasa tidak membutuhkan orang lain yang mungkin hanya akan menjadi penghalangnya.

Namun Naruto berbeda, dengan cara nya sendiri dia bisa menerima sikap angkuh Sasuke dan membuat pangeran es itu merasa nyaman di sampingnya.

Keramahan dan ketulusan hati Naruto mengubah cara pandang bungsu Uchiha itu kepadanya, perlahan tapi pasti. Entah sejak kapan laki-laki pirang itu begitu istimewa, entah sejak kapan Sasuke begitu ingin memilikinya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Sasuke terlambat. Naruto sudah memilih orang lain. Naruto bukan miliknya sendiri lagi.

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu nangis?" ucap Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping.

"hn? Nangis apa? Ini keringet tau, aku cuman kepanasan." Sasuke buru-buru menghapus cairan transparan dari pipinya. Entah sejak kapan cairan itu merembes dari matanya yang gelap.

"di dunia ini cuman kamu loh, yang keringatan dalam ruang AC!" Ucap Neji lagi. Mata berwarna lavender itu memandang heran Sasuke.

"pokok nya aku nggak nangis! Tesrerah mau percaya atau nggak!" bantah Sasuke.

Matanya kembali memandang ke arah jendela. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Hyuuga Neji yang menyadari semua tindakan Sasuke itu ikut melihat ke luar jendela. Disana ia menemukan Naruto sedang berbicara dan sesekali membelai rambut Gaara.

"itu Naruto dengan Gaara kan? Mereka pasti mau kencan lagi!" ucapan Neji datar namun itu cukup untuk menohok Sasuke.

"Neji. kalau di bandingkan dengan Gaara itu. Aku tidak kalah menarik kan?" Sasuke meremas bungkus permen strawberry di tangannya.

"hm, iya... sih..." Neji memutar iris lavendernya.

"aku lebih bisa di andalkan kan? apalagi aku sudah lama mengenal Naruto. Aku yakin aku lebih baik!" kali ini Sasuke nyaris histeris.

"iya, Sasuke kau lebih baik…" kata Neji lembut.

Saat itu Sasuke merasa pikirannya kosong ketika tanpa sadar sekarang tangan Neji yang atletis itu sudah melingkari pundaknya. Sulung Hyuuga yang badannya agak lebih tinggi itu sudah mendekapnya dari belakang cukup erat. Untuk sekejap Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang, seolah ia sedang mebagi bebannya pada Neji.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka mempertahankan posisi seperti itu, Neji yang mendekap Sasuke dari belakang dan Sasuke yang terus memandang jendela.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu perlahan makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Sasuke, mencoba menghangatkan laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih kecil itu, mencoba untuk mengangkat beban yang ada di pundak kecil itu.

"thanks, Neji." Kata Sasuke sejurus kemudian.

Sasuke tidak menyadari satu hal. Di sini bukan hanya ia yang terluka, tapi Neji juga merasakan hal yang sama. Neji juga berada di posisi yang sama dengannya. Ya, sudah sejak lama Neji menyukai anak kerabat pamannya ini. Neji menyukai Sasuke jauh lebih lama sebelum Sasuke mengenal Naruto.

Neji sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu, ia menyukai Sasuke yang dingin, Sasuke yang angkuh, semua hal tentang Sasuke tak pernah luput dari rasa sukanya. Bahkan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih hangat setelah bertemu dengan Naruto pun Neji tetap mencintainya. Rasa di dalam hatinya tidak goyah sedikitpun untuk sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"kau boleh cerita denganku kapan saja Sasuke." Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia mencoba untuk menahan perasaannya dihadapan Sasuke. Sakit rasanya melihat orang yang kita cintai menderita karena orang lain dan kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"lupakan soal si dobe itu" kata Sasuke mencoba tegar. "kau sedang apa di sini" katanya lagi.

"oh, paman menyuruh ku kesini untuk menemuimu. Masalah pekerjaan." Kata Neji bohong.

"hn, maaf aku belum menyelesaikan laporannya"

"ah, oke. Lagipula di sekolah kita lagi banyak PR" Neji tesenyum maklum.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja computer yang ada di pojok kamarnya, diatas meja itu bertengger seperangkat PC berwarna biru-hita. Sasuke mengaktifkan computer itu dan membuka salah satu file.

"kau boleh mengeceknya dulu Neji, aku sudah mengerjakannya sedikit" kata Sasuke tenang.

"baik." Kata Neji patuh lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja itu.

"gomen, aku tidur dulu. Bangunkan aku kalau kamu sudah selesai" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil lalu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur berukuran king size itu dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal yang sangat empuk. Kepala Sasuke terasa agak berat. Ia selalu lemah setiap kali dia habis melihat Naruto yang bermesraan dengan Gaara. Sasuke menutup iris onyx nya perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran nya menjauh. Sasuke tertidur.

Di meja computer, dengan telaten Neji membaca laporan yang telah dibuat Sasuke itu. Seperti biasa bungsu Uchiha itu selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, tak perduli apapun yang menimpanya. Neji merasa puas dengan hasil itu. Setelah yakin kalau tidak ada kesalahan Neji segera menyimpan file itu dan menon-aktifkan PC kembali.

"Sasuke, aku sudah memeriksanya." Kata Neji cukup pelan. sebenarnya ia enggan membangunkan Sasuke, tapi tidak sopan rasanya kalau pergi begitu saja.

"Sasuke…" Neji mencoba menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"hm… naru..to.." gumam Sasuke dalam tidurnya.

Neji terdiam, kali ini ia tidak mau mengganggu Sasuke. Perasaan Sasuke saat ini pasti sangat berat, tentu saja Neji sangat mengetahuinya. Neji menarik selimut dari bawah kaki sampai ke dada Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke bergumam dalam tidurnya. Neji merasa kalau Sasuke benar-benar tidur terlelap dan akan bangun dalam waktu lama.

"oyasumi, Sasuke." Kata Neji pelan. jemarinya yang panjang membelai pipi Sasuke yang putih. Tadi Neji melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi ini. Tanpa memakan waktu lebih lama Neji segera menarik jarinya dari wajah Sasuke sebentar sebelum bibirnya mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Neji cukup menikmati ciuman yang ia berikan sekejap itu.

"andai aku bisa membuatmu bahagia… Sasuke." Mata Neji menerawang saat memandang Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Sekali lagi ia mengecup kening Sasuke sebelum berjalan menjauh. Bayangan Neji hilang di balik pintu

xXx

Pagi ini Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah dengan perasaan yang jauh agak ringan. Kemarin ia tidur cukup lama dan dalam tidurnya Sasuke merasa sebagian bebabannya terangkat entah kemana.

Sasuke menysuri koridor sekolah yang terbilang luas ini dengan langkah santai, sementara semua mata dari siswi-siswi dan beberapa siswa di sekitar menatapnya, mata Sasuke sendiri sesekali melirik mencari sesuatu yang lain. Ya, tentu saja Sasuke mencari Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke bukannya lupa dengan kejadian kemarin, tidak mungkin lupa karena faktanya sekarang Sasuke masih bisa merasakan sakitnya bila memori narugaa itu berputar lagi di otaknya. Tapi hati tidak bisa bohong, Sasuke merindukannya. Sasuke masih ingin melihat Naruto. Ia tidak bisa tenang jika sehari saja tak melihat senyuman khas uzumaki itu.

"Sasuke!" sebuah suara. Dalam hatinya Sasuke tersenyum sumringah. Dalam hati.

"ada apa dobe?" kata Sasuke datar.

"makasih catatannya kemaren, berguna banget!" Naruto tersenyum lebar membuat Sasuke agak senang.

"hn, pasti kau pakai buat nyontek pas ulangan."

"teme, bagaimana kau bisa tau. Memangnya kamu nenek sihir" Naruto sok cemberut.

"usuratonkachi. Harusnya peramal kan, kenapa jadi nenek sihir!"

"kamu lebih cocok jadi nenek sihir, teme"

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka terlibat dalam adu argument. Menyebalkan memang namun keseharian seperti ini sangat amat di nikmati oleh Sasuke. Sesekali ia terpesona saat Naruto tertawa renyah jika ada yang lucu.

Dalam hatinya Sasuke berharap waktu akan berhenti ketika ia sedang bersama Naruto. Saat mereka bisa ngobrol, berdebat, tertawa, bahkan saat bertengkar karena hal kecil seperti ini. Sasuke sangat menyukai Naruto, ia menginginkan Naruto lebih dari ini. Andai saja…

"Naruto, aku mencari mu dari tadi." Suara itu merenggut senyum Sasuke.

"aaaah… gomen Gaara! Tadi aku ketemu dengan teme dan dia ngajakin ribut" Naruto berpura-pura memasang raut wajah tidak berdosa lalu meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku dan semua orang tau. Sasuke gak akan ngajak ribut, pasti kamu yang nyari masalah" Gaara menatap Naruto dengan manik emerald nya sok galak. Tangannya yang kecil itu berkacak dipinggangnya.

"huh, Gaara kau tega sekali." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, sekali lagi ia harus melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Gaara secara live. Jika kemarin ia melihatnya dari kejauhan, detik ini ia malah melihat pertunjukan itu tepat di depan matanya. Ya, dan itu benar-benar membuat hati Sasuke seperti di iris kasar. tidak kah mereka sadar kalau di sini ada seseorang yang mungkin akan mati secara perlahan.

Naruto sepertinya lupa kalau ada Sasuke disana, saat sebentar tadi Sasuke melamun, sekarang mata Sasuke menangkap bayangan Naruto yang membelai rambut merah Gaara. Dapat terlihat jelas kalau Naruto sangat bahagia saat berada di dekat Gaara, dan Gaara sendiri pasti sama. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, harusnya ia pergi saja meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Namun hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal di sisi Naruto. Kepala Sasuke terasa amat sakit.

"Teme, kau pucat sekali" kata Naruto khawatir. Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya.

"hn, aku tidak apa-apa dobe." Sasuke memijat pelipisnya sebentar.

"kau sakit Sasuke?" kali ini Gaara ikut cemas.

Sasuke memang memiliki wajah yang putih, namun wajah itu selalu tampan dan terlihat segar. Sungguh kentara kalau kali ini wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat.

"badanmu panas, teme" Naruto menempelkan tangannya di kening Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman saat Naruto menyentuhnya di depan Gaara. Ayolah.. saat ini Sasuke seperti ingin di tusuk dari empat arah. Ia yakin kepalanya pusing karena melihat Naruto bermesraan dengan Gaara secara live di depannya. Dan sekarang Naruto yang notabenenya adalah orang yang ia cintai itu malah menyentuhnya tanpa beban. Sasuke bingung ia harus bersikap seperti apa. Tangan yang ada di keningnya itu terasa hangat dan…

"Sasuke, ternyata kau di sini" sosok Neji menyembul dari belakang Sasuke.

"Yo, Neji!" sapa Naruto pada Neji. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kening Sasuke.

"Ne..ji.." desis Sasuke sambil menoleh.

"kau kenapa? Wajah mu pucat, kau sakit?" kata Neji agak panik. Kali ini tangan putih Neji menggantikan tangan Naruto untuk mengcek suhu tubuh Sasuke di kening.

"aku tidak apa-apa Neji." Kata Sasuke ngotot. Ia yakin ia hanya pusing. Kenapa semua orang memandangnya seperti ia sedang sakit keras sih.

"ah, baiklah kalau gitu" Neji mengangguk, meskipun agak ragu.

"kenapa kalian ada di sini, sebentar lagi bel." Kata Neji lagi kemudian.

"ah, cuman ngobrol sebentar." Kata Naruto dengan nada ceria, tangannya dengan lancar merangkul pundak Gaara.

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa getir, dan Neji tau benar tentang itu. Neji merapatkan tubuhnya kedekat Sasuke, rasanya ia ingin menjaga Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, pasti sakit. Ya, sama sakitnya dengan yang ia rasakan.

**TBC!**

**Hehehehehehehe makasih buat yang udah repot-repot baca :3**

**Kalau ada yang kurang bilang ya, kalau ada yang punya ide buat kelanjutan ceritanya mungkin bisa saya terima juga.**

**Jujur saya sendiri belom bisa nentuin pairing nya. Hoho.**

**Oh, dan kemungkinan cerita ini suatu saat akan saya bawa ke rate M. /nak**

**Yang sudi review dong, pewisss .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, you look at me**

**Noruto's character belong to MK**

**I'm own the plot**

**maaf buat typo yang mungkin bertebaran**

**selebihnya, Chapter 2 enjoy^^**

"kenapa kalian ada di sini, sebentar lagi bel." Kata Neji lagi kemudian.

"ah, cuman ngobrol sebentar." Kata Naruto dengan nada ceria, tangannya dengan lancar merangkul pundak Gaara.

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa getir, dan Neji tau benar tentang itu. Neji merapatkan tubuhnya kedekat Sasuke, rasanya ia ingin menjaga Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, pasti sakit. Ya, sama sakitnya dengan yang ia rasakan.

**XXX**

"berhenti memandangku seperti itu, Hyuuga Neji" gerutu Sasuke ketus. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk capuchino hangat di atas meja.

Saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang makin pucat Neji segera memaksa Sasuke untuk menjauh dari Naruto dan Gaara sebelum terlambat. Awalnya Sasuke memang menolak dan sok tegar, tapi karena Neji tetap ngotot memaksanya akhirnya Sasuke nurut juga. Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka, di kafe langganan mereka yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Bolos sekolah dan menikmati makan siang.

"aaah, aku kesal. Andai saja Naruto tau kalo kamu suka dengan dia." Kata Neji dengan nada frustasi ia memandang Sasuke dengan sudut matanya. Neji tau ia tidak pantas bicara seperti itu karena faktanya dia juga masih belum bisa jujur pada Sasuke tentang perasaannya.

"Bodoh, kau kira mudah apa menyatakan cinta." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Neji tidak membalas lagi jawaban Sasuke, sudah cukup basa-basinya. Perkataan Neji tadi tidak sepenuhnya tertuju untuk Sasuke, malah terlihat itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya, Neji tahu benar gimana sulitnya mengaku cinta kalau kita bahwa orang yang kita cintai sudah memiliki orang lain yang lebih special.

Hyuuga itu menghela nafas berat, dia yang paling tahu tentang hubungan rumit ini. Sasuke yang sebegitunya mencintai Naruto namun Naruto sudah memiliki orang lain yang ia sayangi. Neji sendiri hanya bisa berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan perasaanya saat Sasuke terpuruk dan diam-diam berusaha menopang Sasuke jikalau laki-laki itu mulai terlihat rapuh.

"kau menangis lagi" kata Neji lembut, tangannya yang besar mengusap air mata yang mengaliri wajah Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Sesungguhnya perasaan Neji ikut hancur tiap kali melihat Sasuke yang patah hati begini.

"kenapa.. kenapa Naruto tidak melihat ku? Padahal selama ini aku yang selalu ada di sampingnya." Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Sepertinya sentuhan Neji barusan agak membuat perasaannya hingga ia bisa berbicara semua itu tanpa sadar.

Rasanya Neji ingin memeluk Sasuke saat itu lalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Kenapa Sasuke tidak melihatnya padahal saat ini Neji berada tepat dihadapannya. Neji tersenyum miris sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke yang masih menangis. Padahal kalau mengulurkan tangannya Neji bisa menyentuh Sasuke, tapi kenapa seperti ada penghalang tipis di antara mereka yang membuatnya seolah tidak bisa menjangkau Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya suara tangis dari Sasuke yang terdengar, sementara Neji hanya terdiam menyesali ke tidak bisa apa-apa an dirinya. 'kenapa sulit sekali untuk menjangkau mu?' mungkin itulah yang ada di hati mereka berdua saat ini.

**XXX**

Mobil mewah berwarna putih itu maju dengan perlahan menulusuri kompleks perumahan elite. Di ujung jalan terdapat rumah bernuansa jepang kuno yang cukup luas dan terlihat megah, meski sama mewah nya, namun rumah itu sungguh terlihat kontras dengan rumah-rumah modern yang ada di sekitarnya. Ya, mobil putih itu akhirnya berhenti di halaman kediaman Hyuuga.

"Neji, harusnya kamu menyuruhku berenti nangis tadi, gara-gara kamu mata ku jadi bengkak!" omel Sasuke saat menuruni mobil, sesekali ia memegangi matanya yang sembab.

"kebiasaan deh, bisa nya nyalahin orang. Ayo masuk" kata Neji sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia sudah kebal di tuduh yang engak-enggak sama Sasuke.

Setelah turun dari mobil Neji memasuk area halamannya di ikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah Neji dan di sepanjang jalan mereka di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan berpakaian tuxedo yang rapi. Pelayan-pelayan itu berbaris sambil membungkukan badannya sampai kedua tuan muda itu menghilang di dalam rumah. Neji bagaikan seorang yakuza saja.

"keluarga Hyuuga itu padahal punya perusahaan kelas internasional, tapi tetep kuno banget ya." Komentar Sasuke ceplas-ceplos saat melihat sekeliling rumah Neji.

"kamu sudah puluhan kali kerumah ku kenapa baru komentar sekarang" tukas Neji kesal. Sasuke kalo moodnya jelek kebiasaan buruknya keluar, dia pasti nyari pelampiasan ke orang lain. Untung saja Neji seorang yang sabar dan udah terbiasa dengan perubahan sifat Sasuke yang begitu.

"kalau kau punya anak laki-laki nanti apa rambutnya akan panjang juga ya?" kata Sasuke lagi.

Tak!

Tangan Neji mendarat mulus di kepala Sasuke walaupun tidak kuat. Lama-lama sebal juga mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang seperti itu. Bawa-bawa rambut segala lagi.

"itte yo Neji.. kenapa main jitak aja sih!" ringis Sasuke.

"kalau mau ngejek jangan bawa-bawa rambut bisa kali." Kata Neji sebal, sebenarnya dia gak tega juga abis jitak Sasuke.

"ye, siapa juga yang ngejek. Aku kan cuman Tanya. Lagian menurutku kamu keren kok" puji Sasuke tulus sambil tertawa kecil.

Neji termenung beberapa saat, dasar Sasuke di saat-saat begini dia malah sempat-sempatnya buat Neji berdebar. Oke, Neji tau kalau pujian Sasuke memang tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa itu murni pujian, tapi siapa sih yang nggak bangga kalau di puji secara jujur gitu oleh orang yang kita puja. Dan yang paling membuat Neji senang adalah karena mungkin sekarang Sasuke tidak memikirkan Naruto untuk sementara.

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar Neji yang letaknya hampir di ujung lorong. Kediaman Hyuuga memang rumit dan banyak sekali lorong di dalamnya, ya benar-benar model kuno. Kamar Neji pun demikian di desain model jepang klasik, namun furniture-furniture yang di dalamnya tidak seluruhnya antik kok, karena banyak sentuhan modern juga di dalamnya seperti TV berukuran besar dan tipis, perangkat playstation, DvD palayer, laptop juga satu set PC. Di dalam ruangan itu juga ada AC serta mesin penghangat.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk yang ada di kamar Neji dan sedikit bergelung, matanya bergerak menelusuri kamar Neji yang dominan berwarna cokelat dan putih itu. 'ah, ini memang kamarnya Neji' pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"print out document nya ada di laci kau baca dulu aja, aku mau ambil cemilan dulu" kata Neji sambil menaruh tas dan handphonenya di samping Sasuke yang asik bergeluk di kasur lalu ia pergi keluar kamar.

Sasuke baru saja mau berdiri untuk melaksanakan perintah Neji saat sesuatu bergetar di sampingnya bergetar beberapa kali, Hp Neji bergetar sepertinya ia mendapatkan sms. Entah rasa penasaran apa yang mendorong Sasuke begitu kuatnya hingga ia ingin sekali membaca pesan itu.

Sasuke meraih hp Neji dan mengaktifkannya dia agak terkejut saat sebuah nama muncul di hp yang mahal itu.

"Gaara?" desis Sasuke saambil mengernyitkan dahi nya, siapa yang menyangka kalau Neji ternyata menyimpan nomor Gaara dan mereka berdua ternyata saling sms-an. Lagi-lagi Sasuke didorong oleh rasa penasarannya dan dengan lancing membuka pesan itu.

"_Neji ada waktu? Aku mau bertemu siang ini, Nanti aku tunggu kamu di restaurant ichiraku yang biasa jam 4"_

Kira-kira seperti itulah pesan yang dikirim oleh Gaara untuk Neji, pesan yang sangat akrab dan berkesan dekat. Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Entah kenapa rasanya muncul banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Neji akrab dengan Gaara, ya Gaara yang merupakan kekasih Naruto(nya) itu.

Di detik kemudian Sasuke tersentak saat Neji membuka pintu kamar klasik itu sambil membawa nampan. Dia agak gugup ketika sang pemilik kamar itu melihat benda yang ada di tangannya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"a-ada sms dari Gaara.." Sasuke mendadak gagap, ia agak malu karna ketahuan membaca pesan orang sembarangan. Neji yang mendengar itu segera merenggut HP nya dari tangan Sasuke.

"kau membacanya Sasuke?" delik Neji. Sasuke mengangguk ragu, pasti Neji akan memarahinya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke melirik Neji yang habis membaca pesan itu. Tak ada perubahan berarti di wajah Neji, seolah pesan itu memang sudah sewajarnya ia terima. Dalam arti lain mungkin Neji memang sudah sering janjian bertemu dengan Gaara seperti ini.

"dasar, lain kali jangan buka hp orang sembarangan" Neji menutup hp nya dan memasukan dalam kantong seragamnya.

"maaf.. gak sengaja" kata Sasuke sambil cengar-cengir. Sebenarnya ada yang mau ia tanyakan kepada Neji tentang sms itu, tapi sudah cukup kelancangannya yang membuka pesan di hp Neji bukan hal yang tepat kalau ia menanyak berbagai pertanyaan tentang maksud pesan itu.

"oh, well. kamu sudah cek dokumennya?" Tanya Neji kemudian sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"tadi aku baru mau mengambilnya, waktu kamu balik ke sini." Kata Sasuke.

"oh, dapurnya ada di sebelah kamar ku jadi aku cepat" jelas Neji.

Ah, Sasuke lupa kalau kamar Neji bersebelahan dengan dapur karena itu Neji segera kembali ke kamar dalam waktu singkat hingga ia tidak sempat menaruh hp Neji lagi setelah membaca pesan masuk secara diam-diam.

Sasuke menerima document yang cukup tebal dari Neji. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas membaca document yang berlembar-lembar itu. Document ini dibuat oleh Neji, dan tanpa perlu membacanya Sasuke sudah sangat percaya kalau document itu pasti sangat memuaskan hasilnya. Menurut Sasuke kinerja Neji patut untuk di acungi jempol meskipun usianya masih sangat muda.

Dia bersyukur karena perusahaan keluarganya membuat relasi yang baik dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga. Ia tidak tau bagaimana jadinya kalau perusahaannya harus bersaing dengan perusahaan Neji, pasti buruk bila mengingat Neji adalah penggerak perusahaan Hyuuga di balik layar.

"ehm.. aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu di sini saja periksa document nya"

Sasuke mengangguk nurut.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang kalau sudah selesai" kata Neji lagi lalu menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya.

Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arah kamar mandi Neji melalui pintu yang di buka. Benar dugaannya kalau kamar mandi itu pasti bergaya kuno. Sasuke tersenyum geli meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Baginya Hyuuga Neji benar-benar orang yang unik.

Untuk beberapa menit Sasuke membaca document hasil kerja Neji itu berlembar-lembar. Seperti dugaannya hasil yang sangat rapih dan memuaskan Sasuke sangat bangga dengan rekannya satu itu. Dia terus membaca document itu sambil menikmati kue kering yang dibawakan Neji tadi hingga Neji keluar dari kamar mandinya sengan memakai handuk yang seperti kimono.

"sudah bacanya?" kata Neji sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tubuh Neji benar-benar sangat bagus jika di perhatikan baik-baik seimbang dengan wajahnya yang juga tampan. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi ingin meneguk ludah karena kagum dengan tubuh atletis itu, ah sayang nya Neji tidak menyadari hal itu karena tampang Sasuke yang biasa saja.

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah document yang baru selesai ia baca. Entah kenapa ia jadi pura-pura sibuk sendiri dengan document itu. Ia sedang melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya tidak melihat kea rah Neji yang sekarang sedang berganti pakaian.

"gimana menurutmu Sasuke?" Tanya Neji.

"kerja bagus seperti biasa" puji Sasuke sambil menoleh.

"baik, kau tau aku ada janji jam 4. Sekarang aku antar kau ke rumah" kata Neji setelahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, sekali lagi ia melihat kea rah Neji yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Benar juga, Neji memiliki janji ketemuan dengan Gaara setelah ini. Tapi yang paling menarik fokus Sasuke saat ini adalah cara berpakaian Neji.

Ya, sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka menjalin kerja sama dan intensitas pertemuan mereka terjadi hampir setiap hari baik itu di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, tapi baru kali ini Sasuke menangkap penampilan yang berbeda dari Neji. Neji yang biasanya ia lihat selalu memakai seragam atau pakaian formal seperti orang-orang kantoran membuat Neji jadi terlihat sangat dewasa.

Tapi kali ini Neji seperti orang lain. Dia tidak berpakaian formal seperti biasa, kali ini ia hanya memakai kaus putih dengan tulisan-tulisan bahasa asing, jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua, serta celana jeans. Benar-benar tampilan anak muda yang bergaya. Neji yang biasa memang sudah keren, tapi Neji yang sekarang terlihat lebih muda dan lebih menarik.

"kamu lihat apa?"Neji mengernyitkan dahinya menyadari pandangan Sasuke yang tidak biasa.

"kamu seperti mau kencan deh" kata Sasuke kemudian.

Neji menangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia agak bingung dengan maksud Sasuke, menurutnya penampilannya biasa saja entah bagian mana dari cara berpakaiannya yang kelihatan seperti mau kencan.

"oh ya? Gak apa-apa dong sekali-sekali aku kencan" canda Neji sambil tertawa kecil. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sasuke menganggap itu serius.

Sasuke bisa mecium aroma parfum maskulin dari tubuh Neji, bau yang enak di hidung dan berkesan klasik khas Neji. Selama ini tidak terpikir oleh Sasuke kalau orang seperti Neji ternyata bisa berkencan juga terlepas dengan siapa ia akan berkencan.

Mungkin karena selama ini Neji terlihat tidak perduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu, karena setiap bertemu Neji yang selalu di bicarakan oleh si pria bersurai panjang itu paling-paling hanya pekerjaan atau urusan sekolah saja. Tak terbesit di bayangan Sasuke kalau Neji memiliki kehidupan romansa juga.

"Neji aku mendukung kencan mu!" seru Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Neji senang.

"hah? maksudmu kamu dukung aku kencan dengan Gaara?" kata Neji membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau Neji sedang janjian dengan Gaara yang 'itu'.

"ah, maksudku bukan gitu…" manic onyx Sasuke terlihat berputar memikirkan sesuatu.

"lalu?"

"hanya saja, hari ini penampilanmu berbeda. Aku baru tau kalau kamu bisa kencan juga. Hmm, jadi aku hanya mendukungmu"

Sasuke berusaha memilih kata yang tepat agar Neji tidak salah paham. Pasti Neji berfikir kalau Sasuke mendukungnya berkencan dengan Gaara 'itu' yang mana artinya bila Neji kencan dengan Gaara maka ia bisa mendekati Naruto. Bukan begitu, kali ini Sasuke tulus mendukung Neji terlepas dengan siapa Neji akan berkencan. Ya, tanpa sadar Sasuke akan senang bila rekan kerjanya itu ada kemajuan (?)

"oh, ada-ada saja" Neji yang mengerti maksud tulus Sasuke tersenyum geli lantas mengacak surai raven bungsu Uchiha itu. Keperdulian dan ketulusan Sasuke yang tidak tampak itu selalu membuat Neji terpikat.

"uh, jangan suka mengacak rambut ku dong" gerutu Sasuke sambil merapikan rambutnya yang jadi berantakan itu.

"haha, ayo aku antar pulang sekarang" tawar Neji sambil tersenyum ramah. Sasuke mengangguk.

Entah kenapa senyum Neji yang barusan itu sangat enak di lihat. Hari ini bukan hanya penampilan Neji yang berbeda tapi ada sesuatu dari Neji yang begitu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Entah apa.

"kamu semangat banget mau kencan, Neji" mata Sasuke menerawang.

Ada sesuatu yang timbul di dalam dirinya seperti rasa kesal, tapi bukan itu. Kenapa ada rasa tidak puas ketika Neji kencan dengan Gaara atau pacar Naruto itu. Meskipun Sasuke ingin mendukung romansa Neji. Ah, entahlah Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaan nya.

**TBC**

**Thanks buat saran2 nya minna-san hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, you look at me**

**Noruto's character belong to MK**

**I'm own the plot.**

**Maaf baru update karena lagi masa-masa ujian akhir.**

**Ah. Chapter 3. enjoy^^**

**.**

"kamu semangat banget mau kencan, Neji" mata Sasuke menerawang.

Ada sesuatu yang timbul di dalam dirinya seperti rasa kesal, tapi bukan itu. Kenapa ada rasa tidak puas ketika Neji kencan dengan Gaara atau pacar Naruto itu. Meskipun Sasuke ingin mendukung romansa Neji. Ah, entahlah Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaan nya.

**XXX**

Neji memarkirkan mobil putihnya di halaman restaurant Ichiraku sore itu. Saat ia turun dari mobilnya ia merasakan sinar matahari menyengat ke kulit putihnya. Padahal hari sudah sore, tapi entah kenapa langit masih terasa panas. Pemuda Hyuuga itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu masuk restaurant.

"Neji!" seseorang memanggil namanya di antara keramaian saat dirinya tiba di dalam restaurant itu.

Neji menoleh ke bagian pojok kanan restaurant, di meja yang bersebelahan dengan jendela itu sosok dengan rambut berwarna merah dan berkulit putih sedang berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah nya. Neji tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok itu, ia segera berjalan melewati beberapa meja yang sudah di tempati macam-macam orang disana menuju ke tempat Gaara.

Neji mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di hadapan Gaara. Ia menukikkan ujung bibirnya saat menatap ke atas meja.

"wah, makanan ku sudah ada di meja" Neji terkekeh pelan saat melihat makanan kesukaannya sudah terhidang di sana padahal ia baru saja datang.

"herring fish with soba and ice tea, right?" Gaara tersenyum bangga saat Neji mengacungkan jempolnya.

"rupanya kau sudah hapal dengan menu kesukaanku" kata Neji kemudian, tangannya meraih sumpit untuk mengaduk soba nya.

"kau selalu memesan itu setiap kali kita makan di sini." Jelas Gaara, makanan yang tergeletak dihadapannya tak ia sentuh, ia fokus memandangi Neji yang sibuk dengan soba nya.

"kau perhatian sekali." Canda Neji sekilas, namun ucapan Neji berefek pada wajah Gaara yang jadi agak merah.

"apa salahnya? Lagipula, aku ini tunangan mu, kan?"

Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara barusan, ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menikmati soba nya. Neji menyesap ice tea nya hingga minuman itu kini tinggal setengah. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya.

Tepatnya 7 tahun lalu, saat perusahaan milik keluarganya mengalami masa-masa sulit, Hyuuga corp. mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Gaara. Siapa yang sangka kalau perusahaan mereka saling menopang satu sama lain, hingga keduanya mengalami kemajuan pesat dalam waktu signifikan.

Sejak saat itu meskipun hidup di era penuh kecurangan seperti sekarang ini, tapi Hyuuga dan sabaku memiliki ikatan yang kuat satu sama lain bahkan mereka mengadakan perjanjian untuk menggabungkan perusahaan mereka suatu saat nanti. Itulah cerita singkatnya bagaimana Neji dan Gaara bisa bertunangan.

"lalu, ada apa kamu mau bertemu dengan ku hari ini?" Neji kembali membuka perbincangan setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"aku hanya mau bertemu tunangan ku, apa salahnya?" jawab Gaara sejurus kemudian. Neji menelan nafasnya, ia dapat melihat kesungguhan di emerald milik Gaara.

Dulu, Neji setuju kalau ia akan di tunangkan dengan Gaara. Kesamping kan fakta bahwa mereka berdua adalah laki-laki, Gaara memiliki wajah yang tampan, mata yang indah, sifat yang baik, otak yang cerdas, dari keluarga terpanndang, pokoknya nyaris sempurna. Lantas, apa alasan Neji untuk menolak pertunangan dengan Gaara?

"Gaara, kamu masih memikirkan pertunangan kita?" Tanya Neji. Mendengar itu ekspresi wajah Gaara menunjukan rasa tidak nyaman.

"kenapa Tanya itu? Tentu saja kan."

"tapi, bukannya kau sendiri sudah memiliki Naruto?" introgasi Neji lagi. Gaara menghela nafas kecil.

"sebenarnya, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Naruto." Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat Neji tersedak kemudian.

"apa? Tidak pacaran?" lavender itu mencoba mencari kebenaran dari sea-green Gaara.

"jangan bodoh Neji. Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan orang lain kalau aku menyukai tunangan ku." bantah Gaara cepat. Neji terpana mendenger ucapan itu.

"ka-kau…" suara Neji tercekat, dia bingung mau berkata apa lagi.

Untuk sesaat Neji merasa di sekitarnya berputar. Waktu itu memang bukan hanya Neji yang menyetujui pertunangan yang meng-atas-nama-kan perjanjian bisnis ini, tapi waktu itu Gaara juga setuju.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Neji kira pertunangan ini mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi karena Neji sendiri sudah menemukan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai, Sasuke. Dan ia piker Gaara pun demikian karena selama ini dia selalu terlihat bersama dengan Naruto itu.

"aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan neruto." Ulang Gaara untuk meyakinkan Neji, saat pemuda itu membeku.

Neji menghela nafasnya sangat berat, ia mendadak tidak bernafsu untuk menyantap soba yang tinggal separuh di hadapannya itu. Ia merasa takdir sedang mempermainkannya kali ini.

"tapi Gaara aku…"

Neji tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia membelalakan mata saat Gaara yang ada di depannya berdiri dari kursinya dan mengecup bibir Neji secara tiba-tiba, lembut dan singkat.

"aku bersyukur lahir dari keluarga sabaku, karena aku bisa bertunangan dengan mu, Neji" kata Gaara tulus.

**XXX**

Uchiha Sasuke sedang berbaring di tempat tidur meski pun ia tidak memejamkan matanya. Berkali-kali ia menggosok hidungnya, entah apa yang salah, tapi bau parfum Neji seperti enggan untuk menghilang dari penciumannya.

"ternyata Neji bisa kencan juga ya.." gumam Sasuke kecil.

Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar akan gumaman nya yang demikian. Pemuda berambut raven itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat bayangan Neji kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Ia terus melakukan itu hingga seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa?" wajah Naruto muncul di pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" jantung Sasuke agak berdebar saat pemuda pirang itu memasuki kamarnya. Sasuke segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi kasur king size itu.

"aku tidak mengganggu kan, teme?"

Mengganggu? Oh, tidak mungkin. Justru sebaliknya Sasuke sangat senang karena Naruto bisa datang ke kamarnya. Sasuke nyaris tersenyum lebar, kalau saja ia tidak lupa kalau dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha yang dingin.

"kalau aku bilang mengganggu, gimana?" kata Sasuke pura-pura enggan pada Naruto,

"huh, aku tetap gak bakal pergi dari sini" kata Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"dasar gak tahu diri"

"hahaha iya dong!"

"jangan malah bangga, dobe"kata Sasuke sembari melemparkan bantal ke wajah Naruto.

Di detik Naruto tidak melihat kearahnya, Sasuke segera merapihkan rambut raven dan pakaian nya yang agak berantakan itu. Tapi sia-sia karena wajah Sasuke kembali kusut saat Naruto melemparkan bantal juga ke wajahnya.

"Dobe, kenapa kamu lempar bantal ke aku sih?"

"kan, kamu duluan yang lempar bantal ke aku, teme!"

"kalau aku sih berhak lempar apa saja ke, wajah mu" Sasuke menyeringai

"heh? Sejak kapan ada peraturan gitu?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"sejak… aku lebih keren dari mu."

"Teme… kamu itu..."Naruto mendekat dan meraih pinggang Sasuke.

"hahaha.. ampun, dobe."pemuda Uchiha itu tanpa sadar tertawa hingga menitikan airmata saat jemari Naruto terus menggelitik pinggang dan perutnya.

"tidak akan. Hahaha"

Dalam hatinya Sasuke tersenyum amat senang, ia sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat Naruto selalu bisa membuat dirinya bahagia, saat Naruto membuat dirinya yang berimage dingin itu jadi bisa tertawa lepas.

Ya, Sasuke sangat menyukai Naruto, wajahnya, sifatnya, perlakuan Naruto padanya, dan yang paling ia sukai dari Naruto adalah cara tertawa Naruto yang begitu ceria, Naruto seolah tertawa dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki nya. Menyenangkan sekali berada di sisi Naruto.

"hey, Sasuke"

"Apa?"

Andai Sasuke punya kuasa, ia tidak ingin masa-masa menyenangkan tadi berlalu begitu saja. Setelah merasa lelah mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan perang gelitik mereka, dan kini mereka kembali seperti sedia kala.

"sebenarnya aku mau bicara sesuatu." Kata Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke bungkam, ia hanya menaikan alisnya sebagai ekspresi tanda tanya karena tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Entah kenapa ia merasa GR, walaupun tidak terlalu.

"Sebentar lagi Gaara ulang tahun, menurutmu aku harus kasih dia kado apa ya?" Naruto menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke menghela nafas, bukan tarikan nafas marah, tapi satu tarikan nafas yang bermakna 'sudah ku duga'. Apa lagi? Meskipun tadi Sasuke sedikit berharap, tapi dia bisa apa. Naruto sudah memiliki Gaara dan Sasuke tau itu. Meskipun hatinya sakit, tapi ia merasa bersyukur masih bisa berada di sisi Naruto seperti ini.

"kenapa Tanya dengan ku?" diam-diam Sasuke mengepal tangannya, dia tidak mau menjadi lemah lagi seperti waktu yang lalu.

"aku gugup, bingung mau kasih apa, habis baru pertama kali.."

Tenggorokan Sasuke seakan tercekik saat melihat wajah Naruto yang kemerahan.

"rasanya aku akan menyesal kalau gak kasih yang terbaik, untuk Gaara." Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum saat menatap langit-langit kamar.

Sasuke tertunduk pilu, ia menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak akan menangis, atau tepatnya ia tidak berhak menangis.

"hei, teme. Gimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi karena Sasuke dari tadi hanya bungkam.

"hn, aku lagi berpikir." Kata Sasuke, bibirnya agak perih saat ia menggigitnya terlalu kuat.

"jadi?"

"gak tahu deh." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ia berhasil menaklukan emosinya.

Mendengar jawaban sasuke, terlihat wajah kecewa di wajah Naruto. Sepertinya pemuda berkulit tan itu benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kalau naruto sangat kesusahan.

"kau ajak kencan saja, makan malam di restaurant mahal, baru kasih hadiah kesukaannya" kata Sasuke menjabarkan ide sederhana nya, ia tidak suka melihat Naruto yang kecewa, menurutnya tidak cocok.

"hmmm… makan malam ya. Romantis juga" kata Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit saat melihat Naruto yang tenggelam dalam imajinasi indahnya, sepertinya Naruto merencanakan sesuatu yang istimewa dari ide sederhana Sasuke barusan.

"ne, arigatou teme!" Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari mengacak rambut raven Sasuke.

"oi, dobe siapa yang menyuruh mu mengacak rambutku!" sungut Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke barusan, ia terus mengacak rambut itu dengan gemas sampai si empunya rambut itu menyingkirkan tangan besar naruto dari sana.

"Sasuke, buka tangan mu." Kata Naruto kemudian.

Tanpa perlu di perintah dua kali, tanpa ragu Sasuke membuka matanya.

"ini untuk mu! Hadiah untuk hari ini" Naruto tersenyum cerah saat meletakan permen strawberry di tangan Sasuke.

"hn" jawab Sasuke datar. Dalam hatinya ia tersenyum, rasanya ia ingin menggenggam erat-erat permen itu.

"kalau gitu aku pulang dulu deh, teme" kata Naruto kemudian. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia sudah tahu benar tradisi ini, setelah memberikan permen strawberry, Naruto pasti akan segera pulang dan meninggalkannya.

"jya!" kata Naruto semangat lantas beranjak dari tempatnya.

"hn." Balas Sasuke, ia terus memperhatikan Naruto sampai pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya, ia berjalan menuju meja berwarna putih yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasurnya. Perlahan Sasuke membuka laci meja itu. Uchiha Sasuke itu selalu tersenyum saat melihat isi laci nya.

Di dalam laci itu terlihat begitu banyak permen strawberry di dalamnya, bukan hanya itu, tapi juga ada pensil mekanik, gantungan kunci, buku catatan, dan beberapa benda lain ada di dalam sana.

Ya, laci itu adalah kotak harta karun milik Sasuke, seluruh isi yang ada di dalamnya adalah hadiah yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto. Sasuke sangat menyukai harta karunnya itu, ia suka saat membayangkan Naruto yang selalu meberikan hadiah kepadanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"aku yakin Gaara pasti menyukai hadiah dari mu, Naruto" gumam Sasuke dengan mata yang makin lama makin terasa hangat.

Setelah menaruh permen strawberry yang baru saja ia terima, Sasuke segera menutup laci itu. Ternyata rasanya tetap menyesakan juga saat orang yang kita sukai diam-diam bertanya pada kita bagaimana cara membahagiakan kekasihnya. Sasuke merasa seperti di guyur air dingin.

Sasuke kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, berguling beberapa kali, pikirannya melayang sementara tubuhnya mengenang jejak-jejak Naruto di kasur itu. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa tindakannya benar.

Tanpa sadar tangan putih Sasuke meraih seonggok handphone yang ada di dekatnya. Menekan beberapa tombol dan dengan sabar mendengar nada tunggu.

**XXX**

"aku bersyukur lahir dari keluarga sabaku, karena aku bisa bertunangan dengan mu, Neji" kata Gaara tulus.

Neji mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia agak tidak percaya dengan Gaara yang baru saja menciumnya di tempat umum, walaupun Neji tidak yakin ada orang yang melihat. Hyuuga itu terpaku, hangat bibir Gaara masih menyelimutinya.

"Gaara, dengar. Aku sudah lama mau bilang ini, tentang per.."

"Neji." Gaara memutus ucapan Neji, matanya yang tegas menatap ke arah Neji,

"Gaara, aku.." Neji tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena merasa Gaara sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya untuk berdalih. Gaara terus memandang neji tepat di matanya.

"sejak kamu menerima tunangan kita 7 tahun lalu, aku melakukan segala hal supaya aku benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang pantas untukmu." Ada jeda dalam perkataan Gaara.

"kamu tahu Neji, aku bisa menjadi aku yang sekarang ini karena aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku belajar, merawat diri, berlatih dan lainnya semua aku lakukan agar aku pantas untuk mu."

Neji bungkam, ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain saat merasa bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa menepis tangan Gaara yang kini sedang mempermainkan rambut panjang nya. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Drrrt drrrrt..

Gaara menghentikan aktivitas tangannya saat Neji bergerak untuk mengambil handphone di kantung celananya. Neji memandang nama yang terpampang di layar, sebelah alisnya melengkung sempurna.

**TBC!**

**Apa? Apa?**

**Gaje ya ceritanya?**

**Hahahahaha, kenapa saya jadi mendadak gak PD. Adoooh.**

**Btw, Review ya. Kalo gak saya jadi galau mau nerusin cerita ini apa enggak. huhu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, you look at me.**

**Naruto's character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

**Chapter 4 update.**

**Oke, this is the story. Enjoy?**

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya, dia lumayan penasaran kira-kira siapa yang menelpon Neji di saat seperti ini. Itu membuatnya cukup sebal.

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Pemuda berambut merah itu dapat melihat kalau Neji hanya memandangi nama di layar handphone mahalnya saja. Hp itu sudah bergetar berkali0kali tapi Neji tak kunjung menyentuh tombol answernya.

"siapa?" Tanya Gaara pada akhirnya. Neji agak ragu saat memandang Gaara.

"Sasuke" jawab Neji. Akhirnya tangannya gatal untuk tidak memencet tombol answer.

Sebelum Neji menyahut telponnya, pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya, ia memberikan kode pada Gaara dengan ibu jari untuk izin mengangkat telponnya di luar. Gaara tidak merespon Neji, ia hanya diam dan sedikit heran, tapi Neji anggap kebungkaman Gaara itu berarti 'ya'

"halo Sasuke" kata Neji sambil berjalan menjauhi meja Gaara. "ada apa?" kata Neji lagi, dalam waktu singkat dirinya sudah tidak lagi ada di jangkauan mata emerald itu.

XXX

Sasuke agak kaget saat mendengar suara Neji dari handphone nya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa atas dasar apa dan kenap ia memilih untuk segera menghubungi pemuda hyuuga itu. Sasuke diam saja, sambil berpikir.

"ada apa" kata Neji lagi.

"Neji, kau sedang apa?" akhirnya kalimat itulah yang bisa terpikirkan oleh otak Sasuke, kesannya tidak penting. Tapi pertanyaan Sasuke barusan itu, sepertinya ia lupa kalau sekarag Neji sedang ada kencan.

"tadi sih sedang makan aja kok" jawab suara di sebrang telpon, entah kenapa di telinga Sasuke suara itu sangat menenangkan rasanya bagaikan ada kabut yang menyelimutinya saat mendengar suara Neji.

"gak ganggu kan?" kata Sasuke lagi, jelas hanya basa-basi.

Sasuke menelpon Neji tanpa persiapan yang jelas, wajar kalau dia bingung mau bicara apa saat ini. Yang ia sadari adalah kenyataan bahwa tangan-tangan yang tadi menelpon Neji itu hanya bergerak secara otomatis. Bagaikan sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sasuke, tiap kali ia merasa ingin menangis ia pasti mencari Neji, sekedar untuk berbagi atau mengadu.

"enggak, Sasuke. Ada apa?" jawab Neji lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia memejamkan mata onyx nya saat berkata "Neji, aku benci Gaara."

Tidak ada respon terdengar dari Neji di seberang telpon. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, apa ia salah sudah bilang begitu pada Neji. Sasuke diam beberapa saat, dia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar merasa terluka saat ini, dan itu karena Gaara.

"kalau gitu, aku juga membencinya." Kata Neji

**XXX**

Gaara mengetuk-ngetukan jemari jenjangnya di meja kayu itu. Ia tidak mungkin untuk tidak penasaran dengan hal yang membuat tunangannya meninggalkan dalam waktu untuk menerima telepon. Beberapa menit berlalu, Gaara masih menunggu Neji dengan sabar meskipun makanannya sudah habis.

Bangku di hadapan Gaara bergeser, pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan itu tersenyum lega saat zambrud nya menangkap sosok Neji yang kini sudah mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"ada apa Neji?" tanya Gaara penasaran kenapa Neji hanya diam dan memasang tampang aneh sejak kembali. Neji hanya menggeleng. Tidak taukah Neji kalau Gaara menjadi cemas karena nya.

Gaara itu, bukannya dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Neji padanya saat ini. Mereka memang terikat oleh sebuah tunangan atas nama bisnis, tapi Gaara tahu hati Neji sudah terpaut dengan orang lain. Meski demikian Gaara pura-pura untuk tidak mengindahkannya. Ia terus membohongi dirinya sendiri sambil berpikir kalau hyuuga itu akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

"Neji... kamu ingat ulang tahun ku sebentar lagi" suara Gaara pelan, membuat Neji menoleh untuk menatapnya. Air muka Neji sedikit berubah.

"maaf, aku lupa." Kata Neji dengan nada sesal, meskipun Gaara tahu Neji tidak benar-benar.

"hm, gak masalah. Tapi aku punya permintaan" jeda. "aku mau ulang tahun ku kali ini, kamu menemaniku."

Neji hanya diam, dia mengerti maksud Gaara hanya saja ia ingin mendengarkan maksud Gaara tersebut lebih spesifik, alih-alih ia bisa salah paham.

"sudah 7 tahun kita bertunangan, setidaknya kali ini saja aku mau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mu di ulang tahunku." Kalimat permintaan Gaara memang seperti memaksa secara halus.

"baiklah." Jawaban singkat dari Neji benar-benar membuat Gaara tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak menyangka jawaban setuju dari Neji secepat ini.

"i love you, Neji! Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung."Gaara berdiri untuk sekedar menyium kening Neji singkat, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memeluk Neji detik itu juga di depan umum.

Benar juga, sudah tujuh tahun mereka resmi bertunangan tapi tidak sekalipun Neji merayakan ulang tahun Gaara, bahkan ia sering terlambat untuk sekedar mengatakan 'otanjoubi omedetou'. sementara Gaara selalu ada di sisinya setiap ulang tahunnya tanpa di minta. Untuk kali ini Neji pikir mungkin tidak apa untuk membalas Gaara.

Terlihat mood Gaara kini meningkat 100%. Pemuda sabaku itu menjabarkan kepada Neji tentang rencana ulang tahunnya nanti, ia meminta Neji untuk menemuinya di taman dekat sekolah weekend nanti. Neji mengepalkan tangannya, Sepertinya Gaara sangat menantikan saat-saat itu dan ia merasa amat bahagia, ya amat bahagia, tidak seperti Sasuke yang kini menderita. Entah kenapa Neji jadi sangat kesal.

**XXX**

Pertengahan bulan januari, Naruto bersenandung saat menelusuri koridor kelasnya hingga kakinya berhenti di depan ruang kelas.

"Gaara!" cowok pirang itu melambaikan tangan ke seseorang berwajah stoic di dalam sana. Dengan langkah riang Naruto memasuki kelas itu sembari menyapa beberapa penghuni kelas lain yang ia lalui saat menghampiri meja Gaara di belakang.

"ada apa?" kata Gaara datar meskipun tidak cuek.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Gaara!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, seolah mengikrarkan kalau ia juga ikut berbahagia.

"arigatou, Naruto." Gaara menyambut tangan Naruto untuk menjabatnya. Wajah Gaara memang datar, tapi ia cukup senang menerima ucapan yang tulus demikian.

Naruto mengangguk semangat lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Gaara. Seperti biasa tidak banyak yang bisa diobrolkan oleh mereka berdua, namun bagi Naruto meskipun tidak ada yang dibicarakan dengan seru bahkan mereka lebih banyak saling diam, tapi Naruto selalu menikmati saat-saat ketika ia berada di sisi Gaara.

Sementara orang di sebelahnya terhanyut ke dalam dunianya sendiri di dalam buku sejarah, Naruto mulai berfantasi kedalam bayangan pikirannya. Akhirnya hari yang di tunggu Naruto tiba. Sejak kemarin ia sudah menyusun rencana romantis untuk dilakukan bersama Gaara kesayangannya.

Naruto sudah memesan sebuah restaurant bintang 5 yang cukup terkenal elite di kawasan konoha. Ia juga sudah membeli jas baru, sudah menyiapkan parfume, menyiapkan mobil, tidak lupa ia sudah memilih hadiah kecil untuk Gaara nanti. Naruto sudah merancang hal-hal special untuk Gaara.

"kau kenapa senyum-senyum gitu?"Meskipun Gaara sejak tadi fokus dengan bukunya tapi akhirnya ia tidak tahan juga untuk tidak bertanya pada Naruto yang senyam-senyum gak karuan dari tadi.

Naruto yang di tanyai tidak langsung menjawab, sepertinya jadi ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, bola matanya bergerak ke kanan atas, kebawah lalu ke kiri atas. Gaara menunggu sikap Naruto yang demikian hingga mata biru yang indah itu kini menatap lurus kepadanya.

"Gaara, aku mohon. Nanti malam kamu mau pergi dengan ku!" kata Naruto tegas dan serius.

Kali ini Gaara yang tidak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam bukan karena memikirkan sesuatu, tapi ia cukup kaget dengan undangan yang mendadak. Duh, bagaimana ini? Kata hati kecil Gaara. Jujur saja meskipun ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto sudah menyiapkan banyak hal untuknya, tapi tetap saja Gaara selalu tidak enak untuk menolak ajakan Naruto.

"maaf, Naruto.. aku tidak bisa" kalimat Gaara mengejutkan Naruto, sebesit rasa kecewa melintas di dadanya.

"ke-Kenapa Gaara?" entah kenapa Naruto jadi gagap, sepertinya ia merasa amat sedih saat kali ini.

Jujur, Uzumaki Naruto itu tidak menyangka sama sekali akan menerima penolakan dari Gaara terhadap ajakannya. Sejak kemarin Naruto menyiapkan segalanya seorang diri tanpa berpikir hal seperti ini mungkin saja terjadi. Bodoh! Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang.." Gaara memutus ucapannya hanya untuk memandang Naruto. "dengan Neji" tambah Gaara lagi. Naruto terdiam beberapa waktu.

Sisiwa-siswa lain penghuni kelas itu langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara dan Naruto saat mendengar suara yang kasar. Gaara sendiri terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dengan raut wajah marah, pemuda pirang itu tanpa kata-kata mengambil langkah cepat dan kuat untuk meninggalkan Gaara.

"Naruto!" panggil Gaara, Naruto mengabaikannya. "Naruto!" panggil Gaara lagi. Naruto berhenti sambil menghembuskan nafas berat saat tiba di depan pintu kelas Gaara, setelahnya Naruto itu bukannya berbalik ia malah berlari cepat menjauh dari kelas.

"ck, ada apa sih!" Gaara mendecak, meskipun ia bingung tapi firasatnya berkata untuk mengejar Naruto. Mau tidak mau ia meletakan buku sejarah dengan asal di atas meja dan mengambil langkah untuk berlari menyusul Naruto.

Sasuke dan Neji sedang berjalan santai sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan saat berjalan di koridor sekolah. Mereka baru saja mau menuju ke kantin saat itu hingga Sasuke melihat seseorang pirang berlari dengan langkah emosi mendekat ke arahnya.

"loh? Itu kan..." alis Sasuke bertaut. Neji mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke ke depan dan ia menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna cerah sedang berlari dan kini tengah melewati mereka berdua.

"Naruto!" melihat itu mana mungkin Sasuke perlu bertanya dalam hati. Secara refleks ia berlari menyusul Naruto yang terus berlari.

"Sasuke.." tangan Neji menggapai angin, berbeda dengan Sasuke tadi Neji agak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hingga ia bereaksi lambat saat tau-tau Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Neji.." Gaara yang tadi berlari menyusul Naruto berhenti di hadapan Neji dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pemuda itu memang jarang berolah raga.

"Gaara?" Neji menghadapkan tubuhnya ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya barusan. Ia menyipitkan lavendernya pertanda heran saat melihat keadaan Gaara.

**XXX**

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti berlari saat mereka berdua tiba di depan perpustakaan kosong mlik sekolah yang jarang di jamah penghuni sekolah lain.

"hoi dobe, kamu kenapa sih!?" entah kenapa Sasuke berteriak kesal kepada Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke mencoba kembali mengatur nafasnya. Capek juga. Ia memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya yang juga sepertinya kelelahan namun tidak bersuara apa-apa. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Naruto..." suara Sasuke melemah saat melihat cairan bening tiba-tiba keluar dari mata Naruto.

Cowok itu menangis, tanpa suara. Tubuh Naruto yang menyandar pada tembok turun merosot sedikit demi seikit hingga ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin dan berdebu. Sasuke juga ikut berjongkok di hadapan Naruto, cukup dekat meskipun ada jarak yang agak lebar di antara mereka.

"Teme... kenapa kau mengikuti ku sih!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba, ia mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"itu karena kamu berlari terus waktu ku panggil dobe!" jawab Sasuke saat yakin keadaan mulai membaik.

Naruto diam saja saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak menanyakan atau berkata apapun tapi Naruto tau sahabatnya itu sedang bingung.

"aku menyiapkan semuanya untuk Gaara, tapi ternyata dia sudah memiliki rencana dengan orang lain" suara Naruto terdengar serak, ia tersenyum getir.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan.

"kenapa.. kenapa harus Neji?" mata Naruto kembali nanar. Tangannya menggapai lengan kemeja seragam Sasuke dan meremasnya.

Di balik wajah datar Sasuke ia benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar nama yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Naruto. kenapa harus Neji. Sasuke mendadak merasa dilema. Ia bingung harus menjawab Naruto bagaimana.

Oh, Sasuke merasakan tangan yang meremas seragamnya itu bergetar, tangan itu adalah tangan yang selalu memberikan hadiah pada Sasuke, tangan itu tangan yang selalu mengusap kepala Sasuke, tangan yang selalu menopang Sasuke itu gemetar hebat.

Sasuke menggeretakan rahangnya. Jangankan melihat Naruto menangis, melihat sedikit saja Naruto kecewa Sasuke sudah sangat membencinya. Sasuke menatap kepala Naruto yang terunduk itu, ia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk Naruto, apa saja akan di lakukan Sasuke untuk itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau membantuku?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja Sasuke akan membantu Naruto.

"aku bisa bantu apa?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut, sayangnya Naruto tidak melihat itu.

"aku punya rencana, aku mohon sekali ini saja bantu aku." Naruto memohon, walaupun tidak perlu.

"iya, pasti ku bantu. Apa?" karena sudah jelas Sasuke memang sudah niat menolong Naruto tanpa di pinta.

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia berbisik di telinga pemuda berambut raven itu. "bantu aku agar Neji tidak datang menemui Gaara."

**TBC**

**Ngehehehehe**

**Thanks udah read, maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran. Kacamata saya patah, ini juga ngetiknya ngeraba-raba. /jangancurhat**

**Btw, Makasih buat review yang kemarin-kemarin hingga saya berani melanjutkan cerita ini..**

**Ah, sepertinya fic ini telat update banget! Soalnya tanggal 19 kemaren Gaara ultahnya. Tapi gapapah deh ya. Hehe**

**Then, minta pendapatnya dong^^**

**Silakan di review.. apa aja boleh.**

**jyaaa**


End file.
